Please Don't Look at Me While I Cry
by Ltn.Barbie
Summary: This happens after chapter 30. MitsukixTakuto


Introduction

This is after the end of Full Moon o Sagashite. Mitsuki has moved into Dr. Wakaoji's apartment after her grandmother died. Takuto is also living there because he has no family and nowhere to live. This night Dr. Wakaoji has gone out to a doctors' conference.

Declaimer: I do not own Full Moon o Sagashite or any of its characters.

Please Don't Look at Me While I Cry

Takuto was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling in the room he shared with Dr. Wakaoji. Then he heard Mitsuki's crying.

Alarmed he got up and went to her room, he tried to open the door but it was looked as it always was these days.

"Dang," he said. This wasn't the first time she had cried at night, in fact, whenever her door was locked she was crying, and the door was locked almost every night of the week. Whenever he brought up the reason of her crying she became distant and always avoided the subject.

He almost wished he was a shinigami; then he could be able to go straight through the door and comfort her. He sat by the door wondering what could be troubling his love so much to make her cry at night and not let him know why.

He sat thinking of this until exhaustion overtook him and he drifted off to sleep. He dreamed that Mitsuki was on the other side of a river crying out for him to save her but he couldn't move. He just stood there in dismay as she fell into the river and was drifting away. He was just about to jump in after her when he felt someone shaking him. It was Dr. Wakaoji, "Come on." He said.

In the morning Dr. Wakaoji sat Takuto down for a talk.

"Takuto," he begun, "it is not appropriate for you to be sleeping outside of Mitsuki's room. I understand that you two have feelings for each other, but that doesn't mean anything right now. She is still just 16. That is why she has her own room. I wouldn't even have you two living in the same apartment if it wasn't for Mitsuki's grandmother making me promise to take care of her after she died and you not having any family."

Through all this Takuto just sat there staring at him waiting for him to finish. When Dr. Wakaoji finished Takuto began his explanation. "I was just trying to get into her room." At this Dr. Wakaoji raised an eyebrow. "Not like that. I was trying to make sure she was okay. You may not notice it but at night she cries. I promised her I would protect her but she locks the door, and whenever I try to talk to her about it she changes the subject.

"Well," said Dr. Wakaoji pondered this, "then take this." He handed him the key to Mitsuki's room. "I trust you Takuto and I want you to take care of Mitsuki."

That night Dr. Wakaoji had another "doctors' conference" Takuto was beginning to wonder if he was just going out with Masami Oshige. Once again Takuto lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

Around 12 he started to hear her crying. He took the key Dr. Wakaoji had given him and went to her room. Once again the door was locked. He inserted the key and entered the dark room oh, so quietly. He crept over to her bed.

In the dim light he could make out her slim form shaking ever-so-slightly. At that moment she rolled over and he saw the streams of tears glistening down her face.

She was whispering something in her sleep. "No…Eichi…" Takuto didn't like this, "Takuto…help.." Takuto's ears pricked at this, "Eichi…please…don't…stop!" at this a new stream of tears started down her face.

Takuto couldn't take this anymore. He sat on her bed and pulled her up on his lap. She woke up as he moved her. "Takuto!" she said in surprise, "She touched her face and realized she was crying. "No. Don't look at me when I'm like this." She struggled to get away from him but he held her stiffly.

"Why? What is wrong Mitsuki?" he said with care in his voice.

"You said I was strong, and I thought that if you saw me like this you would think I was weak and wouldn't love me anymore." She said, her face still wet with tears.

He sat her up and looked straight into her eyes with a serious look on his face that Mitsuki rarely saw, "Mitsuki, I want you to understand that I don't care how weak or strong you are. I love you for you. Now tell me what has been bothering you."

"Okay," she said, "For the past few weeks I have been having the same terrible dream every night. First Eichi leaves and I am sad. Then you come and I am happy again. And then…" she stops here because a fresh stream of tears starts down her face, "Eichi comes back, but instead of happiness he brings pain, he hurts me, Takuto, he hurts me so mush, and I call out for you but you don't come. It's the same every night and it torments me to no end." She collapses into more sobs.

Takuto pulls her closer to him. "Mitsuki, I am here and I will never let anyone hurt you. I will protect you and I don't care if I have to put my own life on the line to do so."

At this she looked up at him, teas still glistening down her innocent face. "Takuto…"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too, shorty." he replied kindly, "Now you need to go back to sleep." After saying this he layed her back in her bed, covered her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As he went to leave Mitsuki called out, "Takuto! Don't leave, please!"

He turned and looked at her laying there so vulnerable, "Okay." He said. He got in the bed and pulled her close to him. In a few minutes she was asleep. He laid there for a few minutes before falling asleep himself. Although he was asleep he listened out for any sign that she was having the nightmare. She slept peacefully all night.

Later that night Dr. Wakaoji came back from his date with Masami Oshige.

When he walked down the hall he noticed Mitsuki's door open and looked in. Inside he saw Takuto laying with Mitsuki in his arms. Mitsuki looked so happy he didn't have the heart to make Takuto get out of bed with her. Beside, he trusted Takuto and knew Mitsuki wouldn't let anything happen between them that could bring shame to her. He smiled and went to his now empty room.

In the morning Mitsuki woke up in Takuto's arms with him staring down at her lovingly. "I slept so well last night. I didn't have a single nightmare. Thank you, Takuto."

He kissed her on the forehead, "You don't have to thank me, Mitsuki, I love you and I will do anything for you." With that they got up and went to the kitchen and got breakfast.

That night Takuto was sleeping peacefully when he heard Mitsuki cry out, " Ta…ku…to. TAKUTO!" he jumped out of bed and ran to her room.

"Mitsuki!" he whispered as he tried to wake he. She was wet with sweat. He gave up trying to wake her and got a cool rag and dabbed the sweat from her forehead. Then he got into the bed with her and laid her down next to him with her head in the crook of his arm.

She settled down almost instantly. She stopped sweating and her breathing returned to normal. "Takuto," she sighed and he knew that her bad dream had ended and she was at peace. He couldn't bear to disturb her so he laid there until he heard footsteps.

"Takuto?" it was Dr.Wakaoji

"I can explain." Takuto began, but Dr. Wakaoji stopped him.

"I understand now. Mitsuki has had a hard life and has never really had someone to protect her, never really been there to comfort her. Now that she does she is scared she is going to loose you. I trust you, Takuto. So it is okay with me if you two sleep in the same room. Plus, now there will be enough room for Masami Oshige to move in so we can plan our wedding. No get some sleep." With that he went to his room and closed the door.

At the sound of the door closing Mitsuki stirred, "Takuto?" she whispered

"Shh." He said smoothing her hair, "Just go back to sleep."

" 'Kay," she said and settled back down to sleep.

"Goodnight, Mitsuki," he said and drifted off into sleep.

End of

Please Don't Look at Me While I Cry


End file.
